Anniversary
by Dr.E. Vance
Summary: It's the hospital's 10th anniversary, but it's also an important anniversary for Chase. Will he relieve his horror from 2 years ago? ChaseCameron romance. Slightly AU.
1. More Than One Anniversary

_This is my, what, fourth House story? Well, I think it is! ER is the only other show I've written a lot of stories for( and I haven't even posted any of them!) House is the only one where I've finished them all! **-**_

_Wow, I'm kinda pathetic huh? Well, here comes my fourth one that for once doesn't revolve around Wilson. It's Chase's turn because he kind of grew on me. . . _

_Summary: He promised he wouldn't do it anymore. But he did it that night. To impress her. And he almost died. _

_Disclaimer: Do not own the show or the quote used in the beginning! Don't sue!_

PaRt i

"**Sir, I have no objection to a man's drinking wine, if he can do it in moderation. I found myself apt to go to excess in it, and therefore, after having been for some time without it, on account of illness, I thought it better not to return to it. Every man is to judge for himself, according to the effects which he experiences." **

**-_Samuel Johnson, J. Boswell "The Life of Samuel _**

_**Johnson", 1784**_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

House stumbled into the hospital and immediately wanted to turn around and go home. Well, he wanted to do that everyday, but today was worse. Up by the doorway was a flier that read:

"All doctors and nurses are invited to the hospital's 10th

Anniversary Party in Magdalene Hall!

Starts at 7:30 pm and ends when you want it to!"

"What if I never want it to begin in the first place?" House mumbled to himself as he limped down the hallway to the pharmacy counter to get a refill of Vicodin. He tossed his bag in his office and walked out again, paying no attention to anyone around him.

"DR. HOUSE!" Cameron yelled as she walked behind House, yelling so loud that she turned a few heads.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron! What a pleasant surprise!" Cameron glared but held out the chart she clutched in her hand.

"This patient needs a consult."

"And. . .?" House smirked. He loved making them frustrated, especially her.

"Forget it. I'll get someone else to do it." Cameron took back the chart and began to walk away, but paused and came back. "You going to the party?"

"No. I don't 'do' parties." House joked.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really the social type if you hadn't noticed already." They were both silent until Cameron spoke up again.

"I'll pay you 50 if you come."

"Make it 100 and you have a deal." House shot back. Cameron put her hands on her hips and smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Al right then. I'll see you at the party." Cameron walked into the 'lounge', or 'meeting room', depending on what was going on.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cameron silently opened the door and at first thought no one was in the room. Then she spotted Chase curled up the best he could in a chair, staring out the window. He looked sad and distant as Cameron watched him.

"Hey Chase." She said silently.

"Oh, hi!" he turned his head, not getting out of his position, and answered with obvious fake cheeriness.

"You. . . okay?" Cameron finally got the words out. Chase looked back out the window and sighed before getting up.

"Yeah, sure. Well, actually. . ." Chase began, looking right in her eyes. But he was interrupted by Foreman who stuck his head in.

"We've got an emergency! The kid who we thought had the flu. . . well lets just say that I think it isn't the flu anymore!" Foreman left, Chase and Cameron close behind.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cameron didn't have much time the rest of the day to talk to Chase. They were both loaded with patients and chart work and right after work, Cameron was going out to buy a dress for the party that night. She couldn't stop thinking about what Chase was going to do. He was about to tell her something important.

She had trouble deciding on a dress. She wanted something nice, but that would make her look a little different. She ended up choosing a sparkly black dress with thick straps. it began out as tight and billowed a little out on the bottom. She purchased a pair of matching earrings. She already had the shoes.

Across the street, a couple of stores down, Chase was trying to find a jacket that would look nice for the party, but wasn't to fancy. And not too expensive. That part was important. He had difficulty focusing on what he was supposed to be doing though, because he couldn't stop thinking that he almost revealed to Cameron his deepest secret. The reason he didn't drink anymore.

Today was the anniversary of the day where, two years ago, he almost died.

He had to much to drink that night. It was an accident; he didn't mean to drink that much. He was trying to impress someone. That's what always got him into trouble. He always did the stupid things to try to impress someone. He had a bet going on with one of his friends about who could get drunk first.

After a while, his friend had given up, afraid something bad might happen if he continued. Chase's friends had tried to tell Chase to stop as well, but he wouldn't listen. He was trying to impress a girl. The next thing he knew, was that he was throwing up and was having trouble breathing and keeping his balance. He remembered sounds of sirens and being lifted onto something and then he had passed out.

He had awoken in a hospital room. His friends were there by his side and the doctor said that Chase was lucky one of his friends called when he did. If he had waited, Chase would have died. The doctor said that Chase almost died anyway. Chase was put in a program to help him. Cuddy was the only one who knew about what happened. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Chase bought a jacket and bit his lip all the way home. He entered his apartment and went straight to his room. Tossing the bag on the floor near his closet, he collapsed on his bed, buried his face in his pillow and sobbed.

Today was the anniversary of the day where, two years ago, he almost died.

And he was all alone.

_That might be it. That might not. We'll see. No feedback equals no more story. Lots of feedback equals more story! It's simple math folks, simple math! _


	2. Real Reason for Despair

PaRt ii

_K, it's slightly AU because in past episodes, I think we've seen Chase drinking, but in this story, he doesn't drink anymore. Or at least he's not supposed to. . . but I'm not giving anything away!_

House couldn't believe he was bribed into going to this stupid party, by Cameron even! But still, there was a lot of things he could do with 100 dollars. Well, actually, there wasn't much these days he could buy with exactly 100 dollars, he thought as he sat in his office.

House wasn't someone to notice emotion, but that day he had noticed that Chase seemed a little detached during work. He figured Foreman said something to him. Just Foreman's face could offend. House laughed at his own joke. He then sighed and stood. He supposed he would go home and get changed for this party thing.

"Oh, boy. If this doesn't kill me, I don't know what will. Maybe this Clinic. . ." he limped out the door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chase blinked his eyes open and pulled his face away from his pillow which was still slightly wet. The room was a little dark and he rubbed his eyes again and looked at the clock.

7:35 pm.

Chase realized what was really going on and remembered what the day was. He scrambled out of bed and got changed. He ran to the door and caught a look of himself in the mirror and paused. He looked like hell – his eyes were puffy and red - and for a split second he asked himself why he was really going to the party.

This was almost a day of mourning for himself. He hadn't cried himself to sleep in awhile. He shook the thoughts out of his head and rushed out the door, locking it behind him. He hoped no one noticed how he looked.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cameron stood around the huge ballroom with Foreman, holding a glass of wine. She noted that there were a lot more doctors and nurses in the hospital than she thought. House walked up to them.

"Hey Greg." Cameron used his first name.

"Greetings. Where's my money?" House asked Cameron. Foreman laughed and took a drink of his beer.

"You don't get it yet. What's to stop you from taking the money and leaving?" Cameron sipped her wine as Chase rushed through the door. He spotted his friends and walked over to them, trying to smile and appear as if nothing was wrong.

"Took you long enough? What you do, forget?" Foreman shook his head. But Cameron noticed Chase's puffy red eyes and that his mouth may have been smiling, but his eyes showed the complete opposite.

"You okay?" Cameron asked for the second time that day.

"Yeah. I just fell asleep." Chase answered. House grunted.

"Wine? Beer? Something from the bar?" A man walked over to Chase holding a tray crowded with alcoholic beverages.

"Uh, no thanks. Do you have any sparkling water or something non – alcoholic?" Chase almost blushed. He still felt embarrassed asking that around other people.

"Of course sir." The man walked off returned with a glass of Pellegrino.

"Thanks." Chase felt extremely self conscious and what Foreman asked didn't help.

"Come on. Let yourself loose! It's a party!"

"I. . . don't. . ." It was now or never. "I don't drink. Anymore." He looked around the room. Cameron could tell this topic was making Chase uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"Can you believe that guy earlier this morning. . .?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A little later when Foreman went following a, what he called, 'hot nurse he never noticed before' and House was across the room talking to Wilson and his wife, Chase turned to Cameron.

"Thanks."

"For what?" she laughed, turning to Chase.

"For changing the subject. Before. I don't like to talk about what. . . well. I just don't like to talk about it." Chase bit his tongue. He nearly gave it away.

Cameron cocked her head to one side slightly and studied Chase, until she finally spoke again.

"What happened?"

"Oh. Well. . . um. . . " Chase began and then mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said 'today is the two year anniversary of the time I almost died'." Chase looked to the floor, trying to conceal the tear drifting down his cheek.

"Oh. . . my. Come here." Cameron led him into a quiet room off to the side and sat in chairs across from each other. "I'm so sorry. What happened?" Cameron felt immediately rude for asking but Chase answered after a moment of silence.

"About two years ago, I was with a party with my friends. I had too much to drink and got alcohol poisoning. One of friends called an ambulance I guess. I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I passed out in the ambulance and woke up in the hospital. The doctor said I was lucky my friend called when she did but that they almost lost me on the way to the hospital – in the ambulance. He made me go to this program and promise to try and watch my alcohol consumption. I figured it was just easier to stop altogether." Chase finally finished with a sigh.

Tears began to well in Cameron's eyes. She had no idea that there was so much pain and torment going on inside of him.

"Why'd you come to the party. You could've stayed home." Cameron moved next to Chase who looked like he was going to burst out crying any second.

"I suppose. . . I suppose I wanted to pretend everything was alright. But it isn't." Chase began to cry again. Realizing what he was doing he stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "I probably sound like such an idiot, huh?" Chase tried to laugh. Cameron looked instantly insulted.

"No you don't! You had a traumatic experience. You are not a fool." She practically yelled. Chase looked shocked by the sudden outburst as they sat in silence yet again.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron looked up, tears still running softly from her brown eyes.

"Why are you here?" Chase repeated. "With me." Cameron grabbed his hands and smiled gently.

"Because I care. About you. Nobody should have to live with that. No one should have to hide something like that from anyone. . ." Cameron would've went on if she hadn't felt Chase's lips brush against hers in a tender kiss. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Can we stop talking about this now. I kind of came to forget about what happened. No bring back painful memories." Still shocked by what Chase did, she swallowed hard and bit her lip, nodding. They got up and walked to the door. Cameron suddenly stopped. She swung Chase around and pulled him in. She put her hand on the back of his head, feeling his soft hair and kissed him back.

Chase's eyes widened when Cameron pulled away and Cameron opened the door and winked at Chase.

"You started it." She laughed and Chase saw her walk away, eventually following behind. He forgot about why he was sad and depressed that day which was, he thought, a good thing. . .

. . . or was it?

_Do not despair! This is not the end, but only the beginning! Okay, well, I didn't plan on making this to long, but who knows. If people like it. . . ; ; cough cough ; ; ; ; hint hint; ; _

_BTW – I fixed some mistakes pointed out to me. Just little ones. _


	3. Not the Right Choice

PaRt iii

_Sorry it took me awhile to update; I got stuck. I wrote the last chapter differently than I expected, so I had to figure out a different way and reason for Chase to do what he does later on. It will get better, I promise! Now that's a promise I will keep. . . hopefully. Tee hee. Right! Sadness and drama, I'm on it! Bye! _

House noticed right away that Chase seemed to be in a better mood. . . and that Cameron's cheeks were strangely flushed. He didn't want to think about what they did in the other room, it gave him the creeps. Foreman walked up to Chase and Cameron, ignoring the difference in their mood.

"Come on Chase. Please? One beer? I don't want to drink alone!" he pretended to sound desperate. Chase looked around the room, hands in his pockets.

"Ah, everyone in the room is drinking, Foreman. You aren't alone."

"Pleeease. . ." Foreman fake begged.

"Oh, alright."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cameron asked Chase as Foreman walked away to get Chase a drink.

"Don't worry. After we talked, I realized I should let things pass. Giving up wasn't the right option."

"Okay. . ." Cameron was still a little concerned.

"It's okay." Chase reassured her. "I'm only having one. What harm can that do?"

Famous last words.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

House was talking to, or trying to talk to, Cuddy when they heard a sudden eruption of cheers coming from the bar. Cuddy and House eyed each other and stared back at the bar which fell silent once more.

"It seems like everyone is enjoying themselves." House swirled the drink in his glass around and then drained it. It looked as if half the hospital, even Wilson and his wife, were crowded around someone. Or more than one someone.

Cuddy began walking over to see what was going on and House, having nothing else to do, limped behind her. House came up behind her as she was saying,

" Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase! What are you doing!" Her voice raised and everyone surrounding fell silent and turned to face Cuddy. House raised his eyebrows.

"I think it's kind of obvious what their doing Cuddy. I just want to know why they didn't invite me. I could drink you both under the table."

Both Foreman and Chase were sitting at the bar, empty shot glasses littered around the bar some on there sides, others upside down. The only person, House noticed, that looked worried and uncomfortable was Cameron who stood close to Chase and every time Chase took a shot, she shook her head and sighed. House walked up to her.

"How long have they been doing this?"

"I don't know, a while."

"Who's winning?"

"House this isn't funny. Anyway, Foreman stopped like, 10 or 15 minutes ago. I tried to tell Chase to stop but he obviously wouldn't. I'm worried. Chase had a bad experience with drinking in his past and I. . . I'm scared. For him." Cameron was obviously very distraught. House could tell this wasn't a friend thing anymore. Chase really meant something to Cameron.

"Alright kids. The party's over. Let's say it's a tie, huh." House pushed through the crowd. "I see you've had your fun, but poor Cuddy here, well, lets just say that this isn't the way she wanted her party to turn out."

Foreman stood unsteadily, supporting himself by putting one hand on the bar.

"Yes mother. I'll stop. Shall I go my timeout corner now?" he slurred. Everyone laughed. House frowned. They wouldn't laugh if he said that. Now that Foreman was under control, House turned to Chase.

Cameron was already fussing over him, trying to pull the full shot glass out of his hand. Chase was laughing. By now, everyone had begun to wander away. Now only House, Cuddy, Cameron, Wilson and an unsteady Foreman were left standing.

"What's. . . going. . .on. . ." Chase slurred tilting a little on the stool.

"Something's not right. . . guys shush a minute." Everyone quieted down when Cameron said that and she leaned in and listened to Chase's breathing. Chase took a breath and everyone could see Cameron counting. ". . .seven. . . eight." Cameron looked at everyone else. Eight seconds between his slow and shallow breaths. They all knew what that meant.

"Alcohol poisoning. We need to call an ambulance." Cuddy took her cellphone out of her purse. Cameron grasped Chase's hand.

"Oh my god. . . you're so cold and clammy." Cuddy got off the phone and nodded to everyone, letting them know help was on the way. "Stay awake okay Chase? Don't fall asleep."

"Alright little pumpkin. . . " garbled Chase as he threw up on the floor.

"Oh, that's an image I'll share with my grandchildren." House leaned on his cane, sarcasm the only way to mask the worry he felt for the Aussie doctor. The sounds of an ambulance siren was heard outside and everyone turned away for a moment. Suddenly there was a thud. Everyone turned around to see Chase passed out on the floor.

"Crap!" Cuddy cursed. The ambulance workers finally wheeled a gurney in. "Get your asses in here NOW!" Cuddy yelled at them and they hurried up. Meanwhile, Cameron was at Chase's side, clutching his cold and clammy hand again, begging for him to wake up.

_So, was this better? Do I have you wanting to know what happens? Please review and tell me what you think! It makes me happy, knowing you care. . . :sob sob: _

_Just kidding. Hee hee. _


	4. I'm Awake Little Pumpkin

PaRt iv

_This is probably going to be the last chapter (and a very short one at that) but we'll see how everything turns out. _

Cameron insisted on accompanying Chase in the ambulance. They had room for one more and surprising to everyone, House, went as well. Everyone else followed behind in cars. When they got to the hospital, they immediately rushed Chase into a room. Cameron was crying now and Wilson had to practically hold her back from running into the room.

Doctors began to pump Chase's stomach with charcoal, which helps to absorb the alcohol. After about half an hour, they finished. Cameron threw the door open and was at his side. House limped in and tried not to look at Chase. He was pale and he had a tube down his throat to help him breath. He was still unconscious.

"He's going to be okay you know. I mean it's not like he's dying or anything." House shrugged.

"I know. But he almost died; that's the problem. Why'd he do this to himself?" she cried. House licked his lips and sighed. He never was good with the emotional stuff.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chase awoke the next morning the bright light of the morning sun hurting his eyes. His head felt groggy and it pounded like someone was hitting him repeatedly over the head with a mallet. He also felt something heavy on his leg. He sat up slightly and regretted it immediately as he felt dizzy and laid back down again.

The tube had been taken out at some point in the night as soon as they were sure Chase could breath on his own. Cameron's eyes fluttered open when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up to see a still faintly pale Chase staring at her.

"Chase! Oh my. . . you're okay! I was so worried!" she jumped up and practically mauled Chase.

"Whoa. I'm still not feeling so well."

"Sorry." Cameron pulled back. They were in silence as Cameron tried to figure out what to say. "You know, this wasn't exactly the best way to spend your two year anniversary by reliving it." She finally blurted out. Chase just looked up at her.

"I. . . I don't know." Was all he said as he looked down into his lap. "I'm sorry about what happened." Cameron leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Promise me you will NEVER do that again!" she said sternly. Chase smiled slightly.

"I liked what you called me. When you were drunk."

"What'd I call you? Are you being sarcastic?"

"No. You called me 'little pumpkin'. I liked that." She smiled staring out the window and then back at Chase who looked like he was going to fall asleep. "Get some sleep. You'll be back to work in no time." Chase lay down again and Cameron kissed his forehead again.

"Be here when I wake up?" he asked.

"Of course." She laughed.

" Thanks little pumpkin." He whispered as he drifted off to dreamland. From outside the room, House smiled.

"At least someone's happy." He mumbled as he limped off to see how big of a hangover Foreman had.

_THE END. If you want me to write a sequel or something just let me know. You know what to do! _


End file.
